Fifty Shades of Sharmen
by sharmenistheway
Summary: This story is about Shane's life and her love stories.
1. I The hospital

FIFTY SHADES OF SHARMEN

Chapter I.

Shane was there, lying on the ground as he heard the echo of the ambulance that arrived. The van had taken his car in full. The ambulance arrived and paramedics put her on a stretcher loaded into an ambulance, while Carmen was there stunned watching the tears that blurred vision. She was afraid of losing her. Shane came to the hospital and was hospitalized in intensive care after she was diagnosed with a severe head injury. They did not know if she would ever wake up. Her Carmen was close, was there, and she could hear her. Carmen was as immobilized in front of those blacks and blond hair scattered on the pillow, eyes closed to those she loved, the one her mouth, so beautiful and wonderful ... it was beautiful, really. She had never thought of that mouth so gorgeous breathtaking to anyone who looked, that mouth that had kissed a thousand times. The wonder's magic of contemplation was interrupted when a sudden knock on the door of the room a familiar face: Cherie Jeffe was there. Carmen angrily stood up and walked away. Cherie came in and sat down next to Shane and saw. That girl was beautiful and damned now was there, helpless, looking strong and masculine that girl, that girl who was afraid to have feelings towards someone, that girl that now she loved Carmen, but unconsciously he was doing everything possible to move it away. Cherie whispered sweet words and asked to think of Carmen that needed her, then she left. Her conditions remained stable for days, until one day ... "Car-men... Car-men-...w-where are you?". "I'm here honey, I'm here ..". "S-sorry for everything ... I wa-s stupid ..." "Shh .. quiet. That's alright love. Now you will see that you will recover.". Shane opened his eyes and looked at her ...


	2. II Confusion

FIFTY SHADES OF SHARMEN

Chapter II.

... Shane opened her eyes and looked at her, "Hey .. you are here" and smiled. Carmen hated and loved her at the same time, but at that time, what feeling was prevailed on the other? I do not even know her. She thanked God because her girlfriend had woken up, despite little hope of life. "Why are you still here? I made you suffer, I do not deserve you're here."

"Shh. Be quiet. No straining you love.".

"I want to get up. Where's Shay?".

"Stop, he's out there.".

"I want to see him.".

The beautiful Latin went to call the boy who came and visited his sister: "Shane, how are you sister?".

"Hey honey I'm fine, don't worry.".

"When will you come home?" the child asked.

"Soon Shay, soon.".

"Now go with Kit, Shay.I'll See you later," said Carmen.

The boy came out and the two returned to speak. Carmen just can not bring himself to look at the woman she loved there on a hospital bed. She wanted to hold her and hug her, but she could not. "Go away." Shane said at a stretch. "Go away." "Ok," said Carmen. And she left her there, thinking. Shane thought and thought about it, frustrated by his way of being, like his father, who told her that night that he had done it that way, just like her. It was there that the most coveted womanizer of Los Angeles knew that she would be forced to live that way, the same way that had led to prostitution, drugs, school for hairdressers in Wax, Carmen, and now, hospital. But he wanted to change ...


	3. III Let's do it, please

Chapter III.

...But she wanted to change ... and for her was the hardest thing in the world. Carmen looked at who was there and looked at her, looked at Shane, who had an immense desire. Carmen just walked up to her, Shane pulled her to her and kissed her with all the passion that her weak body granted it. Then she whispered in her ear, "Let's do it, please. Let's do it here." Carmen looked at her doubtfully, but then she began to undress, took off the green coat by Shane and began to kiss and lick her, and went slowly along the breast Shane that while she enjoyed and vibrated by the desire to come. Shane got there and held her head down as she tried strongest orgasm of her life. Feel within themselves the fingers of Carmen, while this kissed and licked her, gave her a shiver of pleasure he was going to join the guilt, because he knew that this was another of his fleeting fucked.


	4. IV Menáge a tròis

Chapter IV

She knew that it would be another one of his fleeting fucked...but maybe this time something could still change. Maybe. When they had finished Shane looked at her and apologized for what she had done and it was then that Alice went there and saw them, still naked and panting. "Wow ... It's great ... I would say that you are already healed, isn't it Shane?". "Oh, shut up Alice!" Shane replied. Alice was so excited that she could feel the vibrations emanating from their naked bodies, so she undressed and joined them while Shane licked her all over, and Carmen was masturbating her. She could masturbate at the same time Shane, who sometimes had so strong orgasms that Alice, that was in her mouth, was startled. Shane and Carmen then kissed Alice and then kissed all three together, and the scene depicted a wonderful menage-a-trois between three girls completely different. They stopped once finished and laughed at what they had just done. But for Shane wasn't so funny, because her was the only desire of a fuck.


	5. V Red night

Chapter V. It was just the desire for a fuck ... That was in that way. And she had thought about it all night. The morning was discharged she was glad to go home, to her brother and Jenny. However, when she returned, to wait her there was Carmen. Dressed all in red (a color that matched with his dark complexion), and was sitting at the table waiting for that damn woman so fantastic, that womanizer so damn unattainable. But not for Carmen. For her, Shane was an easy prey. They dined by candlelight, a thing that Shane hated, but that night it was acceptable. When they had finished they went into the bedroom and looked at each other for a long time, there still at the end of the bed. But suddenly Carmen threw her on the bed and climbed on top like an aggressive panther and began to tear off her clothes biting so great was the desire to fuck her. Shane was now on the bed, wearing only her white boxers "Hugo Boss". All of a sudden Carmen's hand came down right over there. She ran two fingers under her boxers and slipped inside. Shane gasped and Carmen continued to come in, until she decided, after having masturbated for about fifteen minutes, take a couple of ropes and tie Shane at the bed. And she did in that way, even if the dominant number one refused a long. She began to fuck her with so much enthusiasm that Shane had an orgasm after another. She liked to feel that their clits rub against each other, she liked to hear Carmen panting, she likes to not dominate at least for a time, but all her thoughts health when she had the last orgasm of the evening, the most beautiful and the most intense of all who had that evening. Shane was exhausted and also Carmen was. So she freed her prey and fall asleep together while Shane thought it was not wrong at all leaving it to the altar.


	6. VI The shower

Chapter VI.

It was not wrong at all leaving she to the altar, because now Carmen wanted her even more than before. Shane was in the bathroom to take a shower. She was thinking while the water flowed on the back. The hand resting on the glass and the hair that fell on her eyes more than usual. Carmen went into the bathroom and saw her. She opened the shower and undressed, then went inside it. She began to kiss Shane's naked and wet body, than she licked it. She got up from her lips to her lair sex. She arrived there and stuck two fingers, just to turn her on. Then she took a shower head that sprayed a jet of water very strong and pointed it over her clit and Shane was enjoyed like never before. She came. Now, however, it was her turn. Shane turned Carmen and pushed against the wall of the shower, kissed her and in the meantime she began to masturbate her, well, getting up and pushing hard. She was stimulated perfectionally all the critical points of Carmen and then went down. She began to lick, licked her clit while still holding her fingers inside. Then she took her fingers and slipped into the tongue and began to move it with passion, until she come, until she have the same water's squirt which sprayed on the Carmen's head. Shane had never got to make her come so strongly. She kissed her again, then stepped out of the shower and went to get dressed.


	7. VII Skates' track

She went to get dressed...and put on just a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans. She went into the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, then went to lay down on the couch. Carmen mopped and joined her. She lay down next to her and hugged Shane. She kept to her more than anything else, but she needed to feel free. She arrived the evening and went to the Planet. Around midnight they were somewhere close to their home and Shane stopped the car. It was a deserted place. They went down and walk for a few meters, then, arrived at the Wax. Shane brought Carmen at the center of the track for the skates and kissed her intensely. Then they lay down and looked at the stars shining in the blue of the night. Shane went on Carmen and started to kiss her, touching her breasts with tenderness and passion. Carmen was a bit 'detached from the girl; she was afraid. Yes, afraid to hurt again. But then she completely lets go and gave herself up to the pleasures of Shane. They were having love. Maybe for Shane was finally arrived the moment. She liked to have love with Carmen more than anything else, but she felt that something was wrong. She kept asking why. Why must there always be something that went wrong in her life? Then she stopped thinking about it and concentrated on the soft fleshy Carmen's lips and kissed her again. Touched her lips gently and their noses which were touching when they were kissing mind Shane gave a feeling of security, tenderness and romance that she had never felt before. They stayed there after having have love for a long time and than Shane looked into Carmen's eyes. "I love you" Shane said, "I love you." Carmen didn't believe her, because, according to her, Shane wasn't able to love ...


	8. VIII I love you

Chapter VIII

...Shane wasn't able to love. No. It wasn't true. Shane could love perfectly. She was born to love, but she was afraid to do so. She was really afraud about her feelings, because she was afraid of being hurt. She threw herself on the bed in her bedroom. She was tired and she wanted just to sleep, but Carmen cane. She lay down beside her and looked into her eyes. She looked at her differently, maybe because she was afraid to be scrubbed again, another time like that time. Carmen stared at the ceiling and Shane came up to her and began to touch her with her fingers. She was doing it softly. She caressed her gently. Then she started kissing her passionately and then more and more intensely. She kept touching and caressing her and Carmen liked this. Shane slid her hand under Carmen t-shirt and went to get her breast. She touched it gently, and Carmen felt the chills. Shane went down to the beautiful girl's shorts and put a hand in the slip. So Carmen began to have the desire to have love, or maybe sex, with his girlfriend; and she pushed down Shane's hand who did "no" with her head. She would have chosen when the moment will arrive. So she continued to stimulate her. She climbed up on her and kissed her again, very intensely. So slipped a finger inside and it was at that point that began the pleasure of Carmen. Shane went ahead and slipped another finger in and continued to make her come. And just as she was come, Shane let out an "I love you" that surprised Carmen. But the real surprise was when Carmen replied, "I love you too, Shane. I really love you." ...


	9. IX Sexy dinner

FIFTY SHADES OF SHARMEN

Chapter IX

Sexy dinner

..."I love you too, Shane. I really love you." After that "I love you" there was nothing. For days they went on with their lives and Carmen returned to live at Shane's home. Until one day ... "Geez, look at that weather...".

"Yeah, perfect for spending a day in bed. Perfect for have love." said Shane. Carmen was sitting at the kitchen table and looked at her. She was watched Shane who drank her cold beer. Then she stood up and approached her. "Yeah ..." she replied. So she kissed her and took off her shirt. Shane was only in boxers and looked at her. Carmen admired the perfect body of Shane: tousled hair that fell scattered on the face, green eyes that shone under the dim light, the perfect mouth, slightly ajar, perfectly sculpted abs, small breasts, but had a clear and precise form, and then...her narrow hips, making your stay in these men's boxers, and then his thighs so muscular, that came together perfectly in the legs. Shane was so beautiful, even if views in any way, in any light, she was perfect. Then it was Shane who emptied Carmen. One piece at a time, though: now it was up to the T-shirt. A white T-shirt that revealed her breasts excited. Carmen burned with passion, just like her. That white T-shirt that was removed in a flash by the skilled hands of Shane. They kissed. Yet. It was then that Shane pushed her on the kitchen table and lay down on top of Carmen and remained, as if by magic, wearing only black panties. Shane continued to kiss and so excited even more and began to make love. They went on between sighs and kisses for hours and hours. They were sweaty and both had their wet hair. Shane's hair was more disheveled than usual, but they were even more beautiful as well. And there they were both tired and panting. It was as if they did not understand what had happened and how much more time had passed since it all began. After a while time Shane got up and smoked a cigarette while Carmen was sipping a cold beer. "It was good," said Shane. "Yeah, it was really nice." They went to bed together and then slept hugging...all night. It was a sleepless night for Shane, in fact she kept tossing and turning in bed again and again. Maybe she needed to escape...


	10. X Go away and come back

FIFTY SHADES OF SHARMEN

Chapter X

Go away and come back

...She needed to escape...so she got up, got dressed and went to her car. She was running away from all that oppressed her. She wanted to be free and in that way she wasn't at all. She wanted to get away from it all because the world was narrow and her soul was like a butterfly, was to remain free without anyone to hold up the wings. Shane was born in that way. Only the streetlights illuminated the road in the dark night through Los Angeles' streets. Carmen woke up and saw that Shane wasn't there anymore. She burst into tears and stood there sitting on the bed waiting for her with tears in her eyes. She couldn't bear the idea that Shane could happen again something wrong. Carmen and Shane thought as she walked the streets lit turned on the radio. A song of her favorite band was passed at that time. That song made her think, and remembered that this was also the Carmen's favorite song. So she made a U-turn and went to Kit's home.

"Kit, please, I need a favor."

"Tell me, Shane.".

"Could you call this band for a concert at the Planet?" she said showing her a flyer about the band.

"Oh well, you certainly here, I'll try," she said smiling.

"Thanks Kit, thanks." and she ran away. She went to Alice and stayed there for the night, after being told what she had just done. The next day, Kit phoned Shane and said that the concert would have been the following Saturday. So Shane took the car and she jumped for joy and ran home. Carmen was there, alone. She had fallen asleep with her face streaked with tears, and now slept sweetly nestled in her dreams. Shane realized that she had done it that time, so she prepared breakfast by herself and brought it to Carmen in the bedroom, When Carmen woke up and saw Shane with a tray in hand was very angry. She thought of how she could leave her in the middle of the night and run away, then, to go where? Carmen was furious.

"Where have you been?".

"At Alice's home".

"Have you fucked with someone?".

"I have not.". "Sorry" said Shane. "Ah, are you busy on Saturday night?".

"I'm not" replied Carmen.

"Perfect".

She changed her clothes and went out again...


	11. XI Sex at the concert

FIFTY SHADES OF SHARMEN

Chapter XI

Sex at the concert

She changed her clothes and went out again... It was a normal thing for Shane. She walked away as if nothing had happened. So often she was like a careless girl of others, but it wasn't so. Shane also took far too much care of others, was for herself that she did not really care, at least in the feelings. When she came out she went to buy some clothes for the concert and than she bought one for Carmen too. It was beautiful. A beautiful fiery red t-shirt and tight black jeans that would have been perfect on the body of Carmen. She went home, but Carmen was not there.

"Where are you?" Shane told her on the phone.

"On the move".

"What do you mean 'on the move' ?!" Shane asked, astonished.

"Oh yes Shane. How would you leave it and go around leaving me alone in the middle of the night and I cannot, eh?!".

"Ok, when you get home there is one thing for you".

"Ok thanks. Goodbye Shane" and so Carmen closed the phone. Shane was shocked by the attitude of Carmen. She could not understand why she was acting that way. But it was impossible to understand for her.

When Carmen came home saw Shane in the bedroom sitting on the bed next to her package with Carmen's clothes. "What is that?" asked Carmen opening the package.

"It's for tomorrow. Try it". And Carmen tried it and she was charm.

"Where are we going tomorrow?".

"Well...there is a concert at the Planet and I wanted to take you, if you would like it" explained Shane.

"Ah. Okay okay". She arrived on the evening of the concert and Shane got ready in a hurry. So did Carmen. They went to the Planet with Shane's car. Once revenue at Planet Carmen realized that it was not a concert whatever, but that of her favorite band. Carmen and Shane started to kiss themselves without realizing the fact that anyone in the room were observing them. They did not care at all. By now there were only them, spread out in the middle of the room kissing. For Shane and Carmen was time to experiment new emotions ...


	12. XII Beautiful sea in the night

p style="text-align: center;"FIFTY SHADES OF SHARMEN/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter XII/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Beautiful sea in the night/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;"...For Shane and Carmen was time to experiment new emotions...Yes, it was. And just because it was so, they spent all the next day to have love, which sometimes changed into sex. They fucked up everywhere. Then at the night they went to sea on the west coast of California. They undressed and dived into the sea. They were naked and so close and the Shane's body was so wonderfully candid in front of the dark body of Carmen. They two were a wonder together. They looked deeply into them eyes for a long moment. They were both serious and thoughtful. Who knows what was going through their minds at that moment. At one point Shane jumped on Carmen and threw her into the water and began to twist and touch her everywhere. They were two bodies so neatly tangled between them and they were wonderful. From the outside you could note the precise sketches that the naked bodies of the two lovers formed upon contact with water, under the beautiful light from the full moon shining in the darkness, illuminating the two stars of the sea. They continued to have love in the water and you could almost hear their moans of pleasure. Shane touched the soft body of Carmen first gently, then pulled her to her and began to possess her as only she knew how to do, with her masculine charm. When they finished they went out of the water and went to lie down on the beach. They kissed and continued to do so until the guardian of the beach arrived and drove them away badly. The two girls ran away laughing and then they went home. Once home it was as if the monotony had returned to oppress their love...But Shane wouldn't allow it, not even once.../span/p


	13. XIII Red roses for red heart

FIFTY SHADES OF SHARMEN

Chapter XIII

Red roses for red heart

...But Shane wouldn't allow it, not even once..,She wouldn't let each other go again everything apart. She held her Carmen too, so she went to buy her a bouquet of twelve red roses and then had it wrapped. She also bought three roses apart and she got out of the petals that she would use to impress her beloved. Once arrived at home, Shane organized throughout the evening: arranged the bed by putting the red satin sheets and put the twelve rose on the pillow of Carmen. Then she took the other three roses she had bought and formed with the petals a road that started from the front door and took Carmen directly into the bedroom. Carmen arrived and found Shane in a suit and tie who was waiting. The girl saw the rose petals scattered on the ground to hear a train and followed those while Shane was driving her bringing her to hand. They came into the bedroom and Carmen saw the surprise that made her stand open-mouthed amazement. She couldn't believe that Shane was able to organize a so moving surprise. Shane began to kiss her gently and slowly stretched out on the comfortable bed. Shane was on her and was kissing her. Then she began to stretch her hand under Carmen's shorts and than she arrived there. Carmen was excited and began to enjoy under the light touch of Shane's hand stroking the inside of the thigh. Shane took off Carmen's t-shirt and then her shorts.

"Take it off", said Carmen pointing to Shane's t-shirt. So Shane took off her shirt and then took off her shorts to Carmen who remained in slip. Then it was Carmen who took off pants to her beloved. The two girls began to have love, which soon became very passionate sex. Panting and Carmen enjoyed under the expert touch of Shane. Soon the romantic evening that Shane had arranged for Carmen became a real night at red lights that had the two protagonists for girls burned together wrapped in the flame of passion that swept them away. When it was all over the two of them were turned upside down by fatigue and decided to have a hot shower, but their passion was not over yet, in fact it moved with them under hot water in the shower. They were in the shower together and suddenly Carmen slammed Shane against the wall of the shower and began to kiss and masturbate her because she had an immense desire to enjoy every inch of her girl's body. They were both. Shane didn't expect that the evening would end in that way...


	14. XIV Forbidden sex

FIFTY SHADES OF SHARMEN

Chapter XIV

Forbidden sex

...Shane didn't expect that the evening would end in that way...It was all so much better than what she had planned. The next day she woke up and went to Wax, where she met unexpectedly one of her many former Lacey. Just when everything seemed to be going well between her and Carmen, here check out Lacey. Shane thought to herself that this just did not take. She started to leave, but Lacey called her and Shane stopped.

"Hey Shane, how are things?" she asked.

"They were going better before your arrival. What do you want by me?" Shane replied coldly.

"Well I wanted to go to say goodbye.".

"Okay, so now that you've done can go.".

"No. Not until you made me hair.".

"All right.", so Shane arranged for the hair well before Lacey would go away and tried to kiss Shane, but she moved. She could betrayed Carmen anymore. Shane was firmly convinced that she would never betray Carmen with anyone, let alone with Lacey, who had made her to damn much! Shane wanted to commit to apply to monogamy, but also engaging, however, she remained too weak...Don't take it anymore, so while she was in front of Lacey kissed her and began to fuck her on the counter of Wax, with so much enthusiasm...She was completely absorbed by the sex so forbidden! She was having an orgasm with Lacey, Shane masturbated and fucked her while even if she also enjoyed! Then it occurred to Carmen, who suffered for her, but now maybe it was too late to go back. What was done was the past and couldn't do anything but stand there still immobile in the face of the unexpected reality that had driven her to dive between the legs of Lacey between sex and passion...However, the damage was done and all that remained was to talk to Carmen, but perhaps it was better to remain silent...


	15. XV Sex night

FIFTY SHADES OF SHARMEN

Chapter XV

Sex night

However, the damage was done and all that remained was to talk to Carmen, but perhaps it was better to remain silent... Shane came home and saw Carmen so happy for some reason, while she was down in the dumps because of that stupid fuck with Lacey. She should have said immediately to Carmen, but she could not spoil the moment. She approached her and whispered in her ear: "Let's fuck. Please, let's fuck...".

"What's going Shane?".

"Nothing. I just want to fuck you." and so saying she took Carmen and slammed she against the wall. She began to undress her, tore off her clothes while rethought what she had done just before with Lacey. She drown her thoughts in sex. She go on and fell along the magnificent body of Carmen, her hands eagerly passed from the very pronounced breast, to her pussy. She touched, licked, she slipped a finger in it and then another until it enjoy it so much that Carmen could not hold back the cries and moans of pleasure. Suddenly Shane picked her up and threw her on the couch and continued to fuck her so still, while masturbating vigorously to enjoy it more and more. Suddenly Shane went down the bust of Carmen and began licks. She was so taken by the softness of the pussy and continued while Carmen enjoyed. She kept while she licks it while she was touched her clit with her finger and the other hand ran up to her breasts. Shane was totally absorbed by the body and continued to fuck her all night, making her have an amazing orgasm, one of those that you have once in a lifetime, because Shane was really good to fuck and any lesbian would have liked to have at least one night of sex with her...


	16. XVI Another betrayal

p style="text-align: center;"FIFTY SHADES OF SHARMEN/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Cap. XVI/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Another Betrayal /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;"...Because Shane was really good to fuck and any lesbian would have liked to have at least one night of sex with her...In fact it was so. The two girls of "Shebar" showed up at the home of Shane and Carmen the next morning and began to shriek to Shane that she would have to continue to see them and fuck them both, Carmen felt so everything was furious with Shane. She got up and packed her bags, then walked away. She could no longer endure the situation: Shane was her girlfriend, and she could just fuck her! Instead Shane kept seeing other girls because she was not in the principle of monogamy. Carmen was already away from home and Shane, half-naked on the bed,thought and thought about what she should do for her girlfriend to get her back. But suddenly she heard the words of the two girls who said "Come on Shane! Open and let us in! Now she's gone! She's gone away!" Shane actually had a lot of desire to have a ménage à trois, so went out in shorts and t-shirt and made them enter. Immediately jumped on the couch and Shane started to undress both of them so hard until she left her completely nude and so went up on pretty blonde and began to kiss her, while masturbating the brunette beside her, and so long continued. Suddenly she was the one to come between the two, and while she was lying on the couch, the blonde was on the mouth, while the brunette was licking her pussy in the best way you can imagine and Shane enjoyed while masturbating the blonde sitting on her mouth and licked it well. She could not give up at this moment, a unique moment in which she enjoyed more than ever. The brunette began to masturbate with more enthusiasm and as her fingers played with her pussy Shane, and she was enjoyed! She arrived at the limit while the reciprocating motion of her fingers made her scream in pleasure and then the arrears stopped. Shane asked her to remove her fingers from there because it was coming so she did. But just when Shane was relaxing she slipped her fingers into her pussy again and continued to masturbate, pusshing her clit as she could until Shane squirted and she was happy. They relaxed and drank beer together until Shane sent them away. Strangely it was not sorry that she had just done, but she was sad that Carmen was not there.../span/p 


	17. XVII Paige Sobel

p style="text-align: center;"FIFTY SHADES OF SHARMEN /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter XVII/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Paige Sobel/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;"Strangely she was not sorry that she had just done, but she was sad that Carmen was not there...She wanted that Carmen was so inclined to share the pleasures of sleeping with other girls, but unfortunately Carmen was the opposite of Shane. She could also stand for days without making love with her girlfriend, but Shane was not right. Each time with Carmen she was not going well fell in this her habit, in her deepest lust which led her to betray her wife, every day more and more. Shane repented of her repeated betrayals, but could not help it. At one point took the phone and phoned Carmen; replied the secretary: "Hello. Sorry, I was selfish, but the point is that I can not help it because it's stronger than me! Excuse me, but I think it's better if we take a break for now, just enough to let me know if I deserve you or not. Kiss. I love you...". Shane may have been the point of no return, because she did not know what she could meet Carmen. When Carmen arrived home she heard the message that Shane had left on the answering machine and began to cry, but decided not to recall it, because if she wanted a break she will give her, even if reluctantly. Days passed and Carmen decided to call her girlfriend, but did not answer. She was too busy to stay in bed with her new girlfriend, or rather, had been her girlfriend, but ended badly: Paige Sobel./span/p 


	18. XVIII Carmen comes back

FIFTY SHADES OF SHARMEN

Chapter XVIII

An important return

She was too busy to stay in bed with her new girlfriend, or rather, had been her girlfriend, but ended badly: Paige Sobel.

And now that Paige was come back, what could Shane do? She fallen in love easily thw first time, but than all was destroyed always beacuse of Shane. But now, did she love her again? She didn't know. It was certainly that both of them feels something important for each other. At one moment the door rang:"Who is there?" asked Shane.

"It's me. Paige.". At that moment Shane had an heartbreak. Maybe she was in love for her again. "Come in" Shane said.

"How are you?".

"What do you think am I?",

"I don't know, but I know that Im really sorry for all, particularly for the Wax...".

"What?! You! You burned the Wax! Fuck you!".

"Hey, hey. Stop please. I was very angry but now I'm sorry. Please forgive me".

Shane was so angry and furious with her but she didn't know what could she do. So she decided to kiss her. With that kiss she confirmed that she loved Paige. One more time she will betray her real love:Carmen.

Paige kissed her too and than they went on the sofa and Shane started to undress her lady and started to kiss her again. Than was Paige's turn, in fact she put out Shane's t-shirt and also her shorts. Shane was naked and so she decided to take Paige under the shower, the same shower where she had had sex with Carmen. Shane started to lick her pussy and all her body and she was excited. Paige was coming. and Shane continued to touch and lick her pussy, putting two fingers inside it sometimes. That moment was so perfect and Paige decided that it will be her turn:she went down and started to lick Shane's pussy making her coming. But Shane couldn't accept to be dominate so she returned tot ouch Paige, making her scream. She was coming.

While they were fucking in the bathroom, Carmen decided to come back to her home and her Shane and so when she arrived there she heard that was something wrong, so she went in the bathroom and saw that Shane and Paige were fucking hardly under the water. Carmen started crying and when Shane turned her head, she saw her girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, and stopped. Carmen went away and Shane followed her.

Another important return was there. Now, or Shane would change and went to Carmen, or they wouldn't stay together anymore.


	19. XIX I promise to you

FIFTY SHADES OF SHARMEN

Chapter XIX

I promise to you

Another important return was there. Now, or Shane would change and went to Carmen, or they wouldn't stay together anymore.

In fact Camden couldn't resist to all Shane's betray, now she was to hurt. Shane felt sick because of her behavior, but she was in that way and nothing could change this. She was sure that she could be loyal with Carmen. She run a long and then she arrived there, she screamed to stop Carmen and to talk her:"I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Please! I love you, Carmen!". At that moment Carmen stopped. Yes, she heard that.

"What? You! You're saying you love me!? How can you do!? Shout up please!" and then she went away.

"Please, stop! I promise I'll love just you! Only you! I promise to you!".

Anyway Shane known she wasn't monogam, but she would try. Shane was in love for Carmen and was time to prove it. Shane came back home and crying a lot because she couldn't know what she have to do now. She suffocated herself with the face in the pillow crying and crying again...


	20. XX Peace&Love

FIFTY SHADES OF SHARMEN

Chapter XX

Peace&Love

She suffocated herself with the face in the pillow crying and crying again...Yes beacuse she really loved Carmen, but she wasn't ok in that way just because she needed to have sex with someone else.

Driin The doorbell rang.

"Who's there?".

"It's me, Bette".

"Oh, come in".

"How are you Shane?".

"It's ok, thanks".

"Seriously Shane, how are you?".

"That's ok. Why are you here?".

"I've talk with Carmen and she told me what happened between you so I decided to come here."

"What she told you?".

"She told me that you betrayed her with Shebar's girls and with Paige too".

"I'm sorry Bette! I'm so sorry but I don't know what can I do!".

"Hey, stop. Keep calm".

"Yes...sure. By the way, how is Tina?".

"She's fine thanks".

"And how are things between you?".

"Oh it's all fine thanks".

"Where is she?".

"Oh, well, she's out there with Carmen".

"What?! Are you joking?".

"No, I'm not".

"Please told her to come in".

So Bette went to talk Tina and asked her to come in with Carmen too and then they came in.

"Oh my God Carmen! Come here please!" and then Shane kissed and hugged her a lot.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry seriously! Please forgive me!".

"Keep calm Shane. I don't know if I would forgive you...".

"Oh...Yes, sure...All what you want".

"But I know I love you Shane and I can't stay without you my love". Shane was so happy so kissed Carmen with so much passion while also Tina and Bette were doing the same thing...


End file.
